


老鸨

by SekiGin



Series: 胭脂玉 [1]
Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 镇魂 | Guardian (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:54:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22881346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SekiGin/pseuds/SekiGin
Summary: *rps预警，作者自暴自弃打破框架的复健产物，伪衍生（只有by48的戏份，zyl48在台词和背景里）*杨修贤对黑白起“言传身教”，深刻诠释“爷是卖肉的”*别问这篇文里为啥没有一个角色是正经人，问就是作者发神经（orz）
Relationships: 朱一龙/白宇
Series: 胭脂玉 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644745
Kudos: 2





	老鸨

**Author's Note:**

> *rps预警，作者自暴自弃打破框架的复健产物，伪衍生（只有by48的戏份，zyl48在台词和背景里）  
> *杨修贤对黑白起“言传身教”，深刻诠释“爷是卖肉的”  
> *别问这篇文里为啥没有一个角色是正经人，问就是作者发神经（orz）

**壹**

  
夕阳渐落，火烧云给半边天都披上红妆，本应是暧昧羞怯的色彩，却因为气势太强，反而铺满了落落大方的坦然。

“贤哥，这次上来的男孩有点多，我们挑不好，得麻烦您亲自看看。”

杨修贤倚在垂花门里，小楼上渺渺的苏昆恰好唱完了一套曲牌，他停下敲着节拍的手指，轻轻喷出一缕袅袅娜娜的烟来。小廿这才看清，他叼在唇边的不是平时抽惯了的仙女牌香烟，而是一款精致的小径雪茄，难怪带着股蜂蜜和蜜桃掺着的甜香味，一闻就知道是高级货。

“眼馋啊？”杨修贤像条幼蛇似的侧过腰身，半眯起眼睛看他，话音仿佛抻着麦芽糖丝，糖丝的尾巴上还挑出个带尖儿的小勾子。饶是小廿听多了也看多了，仍没忍住咽咽口水，恍惚了一下才诚实点头。

“那你先馋着。”杨修贤嗤笑一声，转身往飘纱招摇的连廊走，“等下次见着罗侦探，我再问问他还有没有存货。”

“嘿，谢谢贤哥！”小廿忙不迭跟上，“您一定要记得呀！”又回头对着外面喊，“该上灯啦！”

垂花门外爬满蔷薇，男孩子们连声答应，绕过影壁打开半扇大门。褚色灯笼亮起来，映着牌匾上三个大字——“思美园”。

“思美园”原名叫做“惜颂园”，本是某个家族的私有土地，也不知从哪朝哪代传下来的，面积不大，顶多占那些出名的私家园林面积十分之一。但麻雀虽小，五脏俱全。大约因为前几任家主都是读书人，园内修建得颇为雅致，亭台水榭各有千秋，古色古香的双层木楼、依花傍水的白墙画轩，随便在哪个落脚点坐一坐，都能叫人生出恬淡安谧的诗兴。只可惜地方小、位置偏，得穿过一片竹林才能找到，原主又急着去海外避祸，这才便宜了杨老板。

买下园子之后，杨老板急着开张，于是纤手一挥，林木清幽的小路点起胭脂彩灯，紫藤盛开的连廊飘起血牙轻纱，亭台楼阁都挂上或莺黄或水红的罗帐。满园淡泊的诗情画意，愣是被一溜轻佻颜色，简单而迅速地糟蹋成淫词艳曲的模样。

按理说，这地方偏，其实偏得很合杨老板心意。但是得多大的脑袋，才会实打实报告自己的营生，由此错过杀价的时机呀。只是不知道原主若看见如此光景，会不会心疼祖上在园里滋润了百年的书香。  
心疼也没办法，眼下这世道，多少人削尖脑袋上赶着卖自己，胆子不够大的都往外逃，再硬的骨头一颗枪子儿也打穿了，平常人顾自己都顾不过来，哪还顾得上香不香呢？

**贰**

  
杨老板的客人之中，有寻常商人，也有军阀大儒。其中大部分是冲着思美园明面上的淸雅名声来玩格调的，而极少数则是了解他们暗地里的另一桩生意，特意来这挑人的。

别看是龌龊生意，礼数却周全。客人打算来的时候，会先送拜帖，约定时日包场。杨老板接了帖子，要先查明此人底细，但凡已成家的、有特殊癖好的、想要倒手卖的，一概拒绝。七天之内，客人若能拿到回帖，才算是入了杨老板的眼。

若说光靠摆谱就能养活那么多男孩子，纯属痴人说梦。客人们宁可花大价钱包场也要见识杨老板养出来的极品，无非是因为他们确实配得上“极品”二字罢了。

思美园里经营明面生意的，其实都是些规矩男孩儿，只给人歌舞弹唱，恩客趁醉揩揩油可以，再要干别的，一众打手也不白吃饭，把人撵出去不说，隔天还要派人去索要赔偿，搅得对方家宅不宁。

起初也有不信邪的想硬来，谁知这杨老板看着面生，在本地的人脉却极广。不管客人有多厉害的靠山，到头来都会吃亏。一来二去，规矩就算是立住了。

杨老板为啥这么厉害？虽然他长袖善舞、黑白不忌，但独木也难成林不是。这就要感谢他同父同母的亲哥哥——罗非。说起来，杨修贤肯在暗地里的生意上动脑筋，其实都是因为有他哥做好榜样，那些被买走的男孩子，不过是在走罗大侦探平步青云的老路。

而罗非明着做侦探，暗里兼替弟弟拉皮条，甚至为此把本市上层圈子里好这口的都查了个底儿掉。哥俩里应外合，赚得盆满钵满，圈子里却没人知道罗非和杨修贤的关系，只当罗侦探是思美园的常客，真是好心帮他们介绍对胃口的人儿呢。

能被杨老板亲自调教、卖出园子的男孩，也都是从做明面生意的男孩子里挑选的。杨修贤做这行有着过人的天分和经验，自愿“上来”的男孩子们，哪个适合做这皮肉生意、哪个跟了人会始乱终弃、哪个动真章时会临阵退缩，他拿眼睛一扫就能评定十之八九。

想要给自己搏个前程的大有人在，但物以稀为贵，多了就成贱卖了。是以一关一关严格筛选之下，能顺利“上岸”的少年往往都有过人的天分，买主只是他们的垫脚金砖，出去园子一两年就可以在各个领域施展拳脚。若是跟买主相处得好，愿意跟杨老板投桃报李的也大有人在。他们本身、以及他们的伴侣，都是非常值得结交的人脉。有如此丰富的助力，思美园的生意怎么可能不红火。

晚风吹来一阵清凉，云霞暗淡，天边几颗星子初初闪露，光晕朦胧。

杨修贤掂量了一下罗非刚送到的名单，来回打量眼前一排嫩出水儿的少年，又点了其中几人让他们看一眼窗外，待他们分别照做之后，便挑中了那对风情天然的双生子。

**叁**

  
“脱吧。”

两个少年到底年轻，在听到两个字的命令之后，他们自从进了暗室就一直绷着的表情，终于双双裂出动摇的缝隙。

“哥哥叫小白，弟弟叫小黑是吧。”杨修贤熄掉抽了一半的雪茄，剪去烟头，一边掏出张玻璃纸包裹剩下的半截，一边漫不经心的劝言，“接下来更有得捱呢。要是连这一步都受不了，就算了。回房该学戏学戏，该唱曲儿唱曲儿去。”

他原想着被这话一激，好动的小黑大约会忍不住做点表示。不曾想却是矜持到骨子里的小白率先解开扣子，自己跟自己冷冰冰的较着劲，指尖都有点泛白。

杨修贤欣赏着双生子的动作，心里暗暗给自己的眼光叫声好——这等美色，就不是买家挑人，而是他要好好挑配得上兄弟俩的金主了。

赤身裸体的双生少年分别躺上两张铁架床，被蒙了眼睛、捆住双手。

杨修贤从墙边的案子上拿起几样物件，语调轻松，带着点不易察觉的怜惜：“不是怕你们反抗。只是这样能让你们更准确的感知自己身体的变化。”

话音刚落，他的双手已经捏住了小白的耳垂，然后滑到嘴唇、下巴、喉结、锁骨……掌下的身体微微发着抖，当他捏上乳尖的时候几乎跳起，随即蜷起腿弓成一团。

“很敏感。但是别咬牙不出声，金主会觉得有点无聊。你且听听你弟。”

杨修贤慢慢抚摩着小黑的皮肤，摸到后颈就如愿听到一声浅浅的呻吟。他鼓励道：“很好，那你要不试试，怎么勾人碰你。”

小黑伸出嫩红的舌头，舔着自己的嘴唇，似乎在思考，不一会儿稍稍抬起上半身，仰起纤长的脖颈，两条笔直的长腿彼此交叠摩挲，屈膝的时候，腿间风景若隐若现。

杨修贤喟叹一声，心道真是天生会发骚的尤物。他扭头告诉小白：“你的矜持也是勾人的利器，但是得把握好度。你的金主是个比较被动的人，你板得太过的话，他大约会以为你不愿意。尤其第一次，青涩一点虽然比较好，但你也得诚实的表达自己有反应的位置。”

他看见眼罩晕出水渍，便没再往下说，解开他们的双手：“不许摘眼罩。用我刚才的速度和力道，慢慢摸遍自己的身体。这次小白先开始。”

双生子中的哥哥听话的按揉自己的乳尖，然后呜咽着向下，从白嫩单薄的小腹轻轻滑过，在腿间处犹豫了一下，握住微微抬头的东西。杨修贤指导他停下动作，从那里转战腿根和股沟。

就在他开始习惯下半身的触感之时，冷不防被杨修贤握住发软的腰。恶作剧的杨修贤如愿听到一声哭喘。

“孺子可教。”杨修贤点点头，安慰说，“第一次的时候，你不要开灯。他若是不太放得开，你就先哄他跟你一齐躺下休息。然后在被子里脱光下半身，动作轻一点，别被他太快察觉。上半身留着，往上掀起一点就行，然后去拉他的手，引导他摸你的腰。这样安排，你们的第一次应该会很顺利。”

已经放开了的小黑在自己的位置上翘着二郎腿旁听，忍不住问：“贤哥，我的金主是什么样的人？能不能也教我一招？”

杨修贤笑着骂了一句：“还教你一招？我特么真担心你第一次太放得开，让人家以为我把二手货卖过去了！”

小黑跟着笑：“那怎么办，我要是装矜持，不就更别扭了？”

“我得再想想哪个金主吃得下。”杨修贤拿过去一盒软膏，让双生子一人刮一指头，自己给自己开苞。

黏腻的水声逐渐变得规律起来，俩人的喘息声此起彼伏，莹白的身体出现薄薄一层细汗，肌肤透出兴奋的红。

“看来都找到正地方了。来，换这个捅进去。”杨修贤递给他们一人一支笔状物，不算粗，也不很硬，但是摸在手里能感觉到里面充着液体。

“注意，这东西外层很薄的。一用力就会破开。用它摩擦你们里面的敏感处，你们的后穴会随着刺激下意识收缩，如果你们把这物件夹破了流出水来，就算失败。我现在要教你们的是，既让你们的金主得趣，又不弄疼彼此。自己感受一下什么样的力道合适。弄破没关系，这边还有，一根不行就下一根，必须练到可以掌控高潮前的适应期才能停，这样可以帮对方延长快感，对你们也有好处。”

浓浓的麝香味里，杨修贤翻了翻手上的资料，给小黑定人选。

“井家独子已经定给小白了。沈面……虽然很合适。但是如果他跟小黑凑一起，沈家恐怕半个月就得换一套家具，沈家大少爷帮过我哥不少忙，我不能这么坑人家。那要不，朱厚照？啧，看资料有点不好对付，而且他们家最近麻烦不少，家族公司估计撑不了几年。还能有谁？”杨修贤翻来翻去，总算锁定目标，“嬴稷这孩子不错，实诚还规矩。”

他快步走到陷在余韵里的小黑旁边：“你听好。第一次的时候，你先跟他玩几分钟捉迷藏。即是说，他要碰你哪里，你就故意躲开，他要亲你，你也故意不给亲。但是他若退缩了，你就勾他。”

小黑缓过了脑子里的空白，哑声问：“那他会不会生气？”

“他生气很容易看出来的。”杨老板诲人不倦，“而且你放心，他特别好哄。你要是忍不住总想主动，大不了先假设他上辈子欠你的，这样就能随着你自己的喜怒来处理，反而惊喜。”

**肆**

  
小白小黑被接走的那天，杨修贤照旧只把人送到垂花门，目送他们头也不回的出了园子。远远听见隔着竹林的引擎声再次响起，这才低头一笑，从雪茄盒里掐出一支崭新的叼在嘴里。

“怎么不多送送他们。”

说话的人递来一盒火柴，是罗非。

也只有面对罗非的时候，杨修贤才会乖乖说几句正经的话：“又不是什么好地方，还要多留点念想么？再说，车里的人也未必待见。”

罗非垂眸，给自己也点了一支，慢悠悠开口：“沈老二知道这次有人出去，却又没给他，昨天跑去美高美买醉撒欢来着。”

“幸亏没给。”杨修贤没骨头似的侧倚在垣墙上，挑起一边眉梢，“闹大没有？”

“他刚到门口，罗诚就给沈宅打电话了。沈大少还特意给浮生送来十箱老酒，我帮你留了两箱，今天顺便捎过来。”

杨修贤啧道：“才两箱，罗浮生忒抠门了点。”

罗非笑出声，眉眼在薄薄的烟幕后面轻轻舒展，有种不可复制的、贵而熟的风韵，生动且沉静。

如果杨修贤这辈子只佩服一个人，那必定是他这位亲哥哥。

他们的母亲是个艳名在外的私娼，凭着生下儿子的功劳才进到大户人家做妾。可是好景不长，他们的亲爹没多久因为抽福寿膏破产，病到最后一命呜呼。娘三个被正房赶出家门之后，做母亲的也想得开，居然就带着两个水灵灵的少年重操旧业，见有人打他们哥俩的主意，不仅不拦着，还教了他们不少狐媚手段帮忙赚钱。后来邻市的帮派去他们那里谈生意，酒桌上大当家罗勤耕一眼相中杨家长子，千金买下，给这“义子”改名换姓带进了洪帮。

罗非从小脑子就好，过门之后帮他“义父”解决了不少暗里使绊子的人，给自己换得个留洋深造的机会。哪曾想出去第一年，母亲病逝，第二年，罗勤耕就遭了埋伏。罗非远在海外，洪帮又乱作一团，信得过的只有杨修贤，便写信让杨修贤到邻市联系罗浮生。洪帮里拥护罗浮生的堂主不少，靠着罗非的计策和杨修贤的应变，他们不到十天就把暗杀罗耕勤的幕后黑手炸成了飞灰。

杨修贤原本还担心，大当家没了，洪帮会容不下罗非。好在这次立了功，他归国之后应该不会受人刁难。

哪知罗非完成学业，一回来就跟罗浮生闹得势不两立，出了洪帮自立门户，开个侦探社，一个案子的收入够寻常人家吃三年，谁的脸色也不用看。

要说这时杨修贤对罗非还是暗暗佩服，那后来的事，就让他每次见到他哥，都恨不得把“佩服”二字写到脑门上。

**伍**

  
之前也提到，圈子里没人知道罗非跟思美园的关系，罗浮生自然也不知道——罗勤耕没给他讲过，当年跟着罗勤耕的几个心腹不在圈里，没见过杨老板，就更不会没话找话提起陈年旧事。  
所以罗浮生误会罗非，实在有情可原。

那天，思美园第一次被客人包场。暗着的生意和明着的规矩都尚未成型，樊氏银行的大少爷财大气粗，单纯想来吃个新鲜。罗非得了消息就往这边赶，他知道弟弟向来护犊子，可毕竟在这座城里还没站稳脚跟，未必镇得住场。

等他赶到时，樊少爷已经走了。杨修贤孤零零坐在凳子上，不知在想什么。桌上才摆了几道凉碟，看样子没动几口，热菜都没来得及上。

罗非眨眨眼：“樊伟觉得不满意？”

杨修贤回过神，哼笑：“他哪是不满意，简直都满意过头了。见着小牧跟丢了魂儿一样，我说园子里只卖艺不卖身，他就抠着字眼跟我讲条件，硬是把人赎出去了。”

“看来小牧愿意。”罗非在他旁边坐下，“不然给多少钱你都不会松口的。”

“挺般配的，我也没必要跟钱过不去。”杨修贤跟罗非伸手比了个数，颇为欢喜的招呼人上菜，“业已做好了一大桌，咱哥俩好好吃一顿呗。”

菜刚上齐，罗浮生就来了。

许是知道丢人，新任罗当家把跟班们都留在竹林外面，只带了罗诚一个，吩咐他在亭子里等，自个儿单枪匹马上楼闹事。

杨修贤到这时还以为他跟罗非真的不对付，想要找理由撵人走，却听见罗非跟罗浮生吵着吵着，吵到了他这个旁观者头上。罗浮生吵得冒火，口不择言，罗非听不得他骂自己弟弟，拿起手杖狠狠怼了他一下，罗浮生一个习武之人，居然毫无防备，被怼了个跟头。

罗非还没解气，杨修贤也愣着没想起来，哥俩一时间都没动作，结果没人扶没人理的罗浮生坐在地上就开始哭，一边哭一边控诉罗非如何如何没良心。

杨修贤此时才了然——敢情罗非搬出洪帮是因为不想接父子局。

而片刻之后，杨修贤发现自己又猜错了。

他到现在都记得当时让人哭笑不得的情形——

他们哥俩把委委屈屈的黑道当家扶到椅子上，好不容易解释清楚，还开了坛女儿红哄他开心。

席间杨修贤悄声问罗非：“他怎么知道你来思美园的，派人跟踪你？凭你的能耐，怎么会没发现呢？”

罗非狡黠一笑：“那几个小尾巴，我如果真想甩开，三个月前就撇干净了。”

他亲哥不愧为他亲哥。

能让杨修贤看走眼的，罗非是第一个。他当场给哥哥比了两个大拇指，而洪帮从此便成为思美园的又一座靠山。

**陆**

  
虽说罗非接受罗浮生，使得杨修贤对他哥的眼光产生了一点怀疑——那天把话说开之后，三个人合该安安分分吃顿饭，结果罗浮生喝得上头了居然要拉着他们哥俩来个三结义——但这丝毫不影响他佩服罗非。

“当初就是因为樊少爷那桩事，我才想起做暗里的生意，算起来也有三年了。刚有想法的时候，还不太敢告诉你，怕你不同意。”杨修贤伸了个懒腰，示意他哥往回走，“但是后来又想，哪可能瞒得住你，还不如坦白从宽。”

“小牧过得不错，我不觉得是坏事。”罗非把弟弟褪到手肘的袖子拽平整，“我听说你最近总在荷塘边上画画，天凉了，当心受风寒。”

“哥，你其实是想问春天时我请的那位油画老师吧？”

罗非没否认：“你应该知道，他不在我的名单里。”

“知——道——”杨修贤浑不在意，“我不过就是请他教我画画而已，临走前学费也给够了，你就放心吧。”

“只给了学费？”罗非语重心长，“阿贤，虽说这事论不上吃亏不吃亏，但是现成的名单都给你了，你帮这个挑、帮那个挑的，就没想过……”

“打住。我向来只图爽快，不求别的。”杨修贤微微弯腰，扬起脸看着罗非，笑得纯真又诱惑，“哥，不聊这个，要不要看看我的画？”

罗非欲言又止。

杨修贤心领神会，抬头看看暮色渐浓的天空，笑着叹了口气。

“罗侦探，我和你不一样。我上不了岸了。”他对罗非说，“世间除了龌龊，只有更龌龊。既然干净不得，人生苦短，我情愿在这座园子里守着我的风流和肮脏，过一天是一天，送走一个是一个。”

罗非拿了下一批要查的客人名单就走了。

杨修贤只给他看了自己最初画的一幅静物，罗非想要拿到公寓挂起来，他没给。

其实他最近画的不是那一幅。出师之后，他每每拿起画笔，都只画得出一样景色。

那是盛夏的荷塘，却没有娇粉的花和碧绿的叶。他笔下的荷花是灰绿色、荷叶是雾蓝色，远远望去，乌涂涂一片清冷。

就像他每个傍晚倚在垂花门里，轻轻呼出的那缕烟，将散未散。

他终是忘了问雪茄有没有存货的事。


End file.
